Guilt
by This-Is-A-Deleted-Account
Summary: Random Hellsing One-Shots. AxS Sometimes Review!
1. Chapter 1

Guilt-1st of 50 one- word Hellsing one-shots.

Guilt

**Integra Wingate Fairbrook** **Hellsing** was no stranger to guilt. But she never let her guilt get to her. There were things that needed to be done that only she could do. Peopled who fancied themselves close to Integra often wondered what Integra had to feel guilty about. People who actually, really knew Integra could easily tell what she has to feel guilty for. Every day Integra sent her men, her troops, her family, out to die. And they do. They die because of her, for her. And every time they die so does Integra, just a little bit more. That's why every time one of her men does die it is always Integra who calls her solders family, telling them their son, husband or father has died under her service. And every time the inevitable, yet painful question of how they died comes at her, Integra says unflinchingly, "I sent him out to die". And every tear that was shed for Integra's man by their grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, uncle, aunt, brother, sister, cousin, wife or child, goes straight to the pile of Integra's bottled up **guilt.**

**Seras Victoria **was never one to hide her emotions. And since she had become a child of the Night-fully-it had become painfully obvious to everyone within a 10 mile radius of her that she had been feeling a lot of guilt. She would sulk around the manor wallowing and re-living every mistake she'd ever made in her short 22 years. Seras was one of those goal oriented people, always waiting for the next order, the next mission, the next hurdle. So when left to her own devices Seras was a mess. Guilt was literally ripping the petite girl up. Guilt for killing, guilt for liking it, guilt for being a rubbish vampire, guilt for not being enough for making her master proud, guilt for not embracing the "gift" of immortality, but most of all she felt **guilt **for not being strong enough to die that night in Cheddar with her comrades. That would never go away.

**Walter C. Dornelz **was often driven into Alucard levels of insanity from the guilt. But Walter worked long and hard for that guilt and damn it he wouldn't change a second of it. He had tricked, betrayed, lied to, and screwed people over for 54 years for that guilt and it was well worth it. As he burned in the deepest layer of hell reserved for traitors and the damned, Walter thought as he was sifting through his **guilt **the only thing he would have done different, is he wouldn't have died.

**Alucard **felt no guilt. Or so he thought. Dracula had felt some guilt and that was his downfall. But before Alucard, before even Dracula, Vlad Tepes, he felt very much guilt. Guilt for killing, guilt for sinning, guilt for having such bad taste in women, also he felt guilt for not enjoying the simple pleasures of life one can't enoy until there dead. The feeling of giving of your own heat, the feeling of your pulse racing, your heart beating, breathing unconsciously. But the main thing Vlad Tepes felt guilt for was not dieing. So maybe he was wrong. Maybe Alucard did feel guilt, he felt guilty for not being able to stay sane enough to feel guilty for all the things he should feel guilty for. The No-Life king realized that this was a lot of guilt for him. And guilt always came with a downfall. Looking around his small cell where he would spend the next several decades a way from his guns and his fledgling until Hellsing needed him to clean up their messes once again Alucard thought maybe** guilt** and a downfall wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Nicknames

Nicknames

**Nicknames**

Police Girl, this, Police Girl that. It was never Seras from him. No Way Jose. And it pissed her off. As the saying goes 'If you can't get ahead, get even', and that's just what he planned to do.

Her Master was a man of many names. But as Seras mentally listed them she realized that he had no nicknames. She supposed this made sense because nicknames were supposed to be humorous and slightly derogatory. Seras had a feeling that anyone who made fun of her Master they would end up as demon dog shit, restrictions or no.

Seras wasn't actively bloscking her thoughts from her Master so when he popped into her room and plunked his giant feet, that Seras had a problem trying to imagine bare, unlike other parts of his anatomy, on her solid oak table.

"Police Girl." For once Seras smiled at the name knowing his revenge would come soon.

"Yes, my Master?" She smiled so sweetly it was slightly sickening. She was unsurprisingly good at the whole innocent thing.

"Plotting your revenge on me Police Girl?" Alucard asked, slightly amused.

"Yes Sir, my Master." Seras answered him without hesitation.

"Since you have been blocking me out of this area of your thoughts", He faked hurt, and failed horribly, "Am I to assume you will not indulge me in the manner in which you will take such revenge?"

"It would be wise to do so, Bunnicula", Seras said the word as though it was a bad taste on her mouth, the same force that told her to always call her Master, Master, was telling her to be respectful of him. It did no like 'Bunnicula'.

"Eh…I don't really like it…doesn't flow off the tongue."

"What did you just call me Police Girl?" Asked her Master.

"Bunnicula", She replied as though bored, "Haven't you read the book? You know the one with Vampire rabbits?"

"What is the meaning behind these ridiculous names Police Girl?" Asked Alucard, a ghost of a smile on his pale face.

She shrugged, "Figure it out, No-Life-Dick." And looked back down at her Gameboy.

After a minute Alucard burst out into laughter. "This is your revenge Police Girl? Oh I'd _hate_ to get on your bad side", his voice laced with humorous sarcasm.

Seras said nothing. Then she said, "I'm hungry, you want me to grab you a pack, Gramps?"

Then he got it. His loyal, dependable fledgling was not out for revenge, but respect.

"Yes, Seras, I would."

She smiled and phased through the wall. Her plan had worked.


	3. Bulletproof

Bulletproof

**Bulletproof**

He was bulletproof in every sense of the word. Obviously, in the sense that bullets couldn't kill him, but there was more to it that that.

Upon finding out about his former identity Seras started to think about how bulletproof her Master really was, had to be. To be turned from Master to Slave in a day. It must take such resilience, to be that bulletproof, in an emotional sense.

Seras had always prided herself on being an emotionally strong girl. She had remained in Hellsing for 15 years. Being shot at and shooting for 15 years, 15,600 bullets, and 7 guns. It took a strong mind to stay at a place like Hellsing for 15 years. But after 15 years of being a weapon, Seras _had _to leave that place.

But not him. He was just that, a weapon, a killing machine, a personal bullet holder and a slave. But he stayed so strong, so bulletproof.

When Seras was younger she had admired his physical strength, the fact he was literally bulletproof. But as she got older she began to realize what really made her Master strong was his mental strength, his ability to remain bulletproof when every race in the world had shunned and disowned him made Seras truly respect him.

So while Seras sat there on the cold wet ground looking above and ahead at her former Master taking 15 rounds of contact explosive silver rounds for her Seras finally realized exactly why she still called Alucard 'Master' after all of these years.

She thanked him, loved him and owed a lot to him, yes.

But above all she respected her bulletproof Master.


	4. SexBeam

Sex-Beam

Sex-Beam

She called it his sex beam.

He called it hypnotism.

She called it his sex beam.

He called it hypnotism.

She called it his sex beam.

He used it on her.

She called it hypnotism.

He always won.

She wanted to learn hypnotism.

He taught it to her.

She wanted to learn hypnotism.

He spent more time with her.

She wanted to learn hypnotism.

He thought if he could, he would love her.

She always won.


	5. Romance

Romance

Romance

Maybe it would be romance if every time he saved me he looked into my eyes and kiss me.

Maybe it would be romance if he wasn't 500 years older than me.

Maybe it would be romance if my friends didn't think I made him up.

Maybe it would be romance if either of us had any friends.

Maybe it would be romance if he ever said I love you.

Maybe it would be romance if he didn't use me to replace her.

Maybe it would be romance if I didn't call him Master.

Maybe it would be romance if we weren't both slaves.

Maybe it would be romance if we both hated it.

Maybe then it would be romance, but I wouldn't want it because it wouldn't be us.

Besides weve got nothing but time for romance.


	6. Happy Halloween

- Halloween Night—Hellsing Mansion

Seras was concerned for Integras health,

Not her physical health. Not with master around.

He'd take a bullet for her any day.

Hell he'd take 100 bullets for her.

Not that it bothered him.

He'd take 100 bullets for any of his friends.

Good thing that was a small list.

Not that he cared.

In fact sometimes she thought he _liked_ getting shot.

But every time he got shot, or beheaded, or hurt.

She got scared for him.

Stupid she knows but it happens anyway.

But tonight she was concerned about her Masters masters _mental_ health.

Because she had Alucard stand mext to her while she and Walter gave out candy.

And occasionally would laugh hystericaly at the costumes and point at Alucard or Seras and laugh.

After about 10 minutes of this she realized Integra only lauhed when the kiddies were dressed up as Vampires.

She would ask, "Who are you supposed to be",

And they would respond, "Dracula" and she would yell to Alucard "hear that?"

And he would glare at either the offending child or his master.

Or worse (for Seras) the toddler would reply, "The bride-or child-of Dracula"

Because apperntly rich kids can't just be Vampires.

Oh no they have t be the best of the Vampires, Dracula.

Or it their gender didn't permit his bride or child.

But anyway if they did respond the bride-or child- of Dracula.

Integra would look at Seras and lauuuugh

Needless to say she was even more confused when Walter asked her Master, "You didn't tell her?"

And when he responded, "Slipped my mind, I'll tell her tonight"

"I'm going to watch TV, I hate being out of the loop" Said the feildling.

"Me too" Said Alucard hurredly as if he was afraid Integra would say no.

"But I'll have no one to compare their costumes too" Complained the Hellsing.

"Let him go, Integra, he deserves it" Supported the butler.

"Hmph, then I'm going to bed" Said the leader in a huff.

"I'll bring you some tea, Integra" Said the butler.

"Watcha' watchin' police girl?"

"Dracula master, wanna' join me?"

"Heh not really Police Girl"

"And why not?"

"I dunno I guess that I hate the way they depict me-him" Said the master vampire as he sat.

"Me-Him?"Questioned Seras.

"Me-Him" responded Aludard

"Scoot over Walter I wanna see!" Said Integra

"Just look and shut up or he'll hear us" Snapped the butler.

"Yes Walter" She whispered

"Good" He responded, Daddys little Girl.

"What d you mean master?"

"Damn Integra for this"Sneered her Master "Police Girl have you ever heard the story of Dracula?"

"Of course master he was the most famous vampire….ever"

"Heh, right, any way what do you remember of his downfall?"

"Uhhh he got killed byyy… Helsing right?" Realization dawned on the little vampire.

"Killed my arse" Huffed the Ancient one.

"Ooo the best part", wisper-squealed Integra

"Shhh or we'll miss it", Reprimanded the Butler

"Yes Walter", Huffed Integra.

"Well if hes not dead, where is he", Asked Victoria,

"Really Police Girl?, Your gonna make me spell it out for you?"

Even more confusion graced her cheery face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Responded Alucars to his own question.

"Get me a pen, Police Girl"

Pulling one from the front pocket of her uniform Seras handed it to him.

And in big loopy cursive on her arm he wrote this,

"**A l u c a r d d r a c u l A"**

'No way" She responded, taking it in.

"HmmYes Way" He said reading her expression.

"So", Said Seras after a moments scilence, "That'd make you….how old?"

"Uhmmm I lost count a little after 450 really" He added a little angirily.

"I mean I know you said you were older than Walter but…Dang" She said absently.

"Yes _dang_ indeed Police Girl." He mumbled,

"So", He asked again after several moments silence, "How about that movie?"

"Cool", "You have your own movie"

"Movie-ss" 'All of which were billion dollar sellers and I recived not a penny"

"That sucks" She said sounding sympathetic.

"I no"

"So, that's it?' Asked Integra. "Shes fine with it?"

"I don't know but there's still more to come" Wispered the Ex-Vampire Hunter.

"Good" Added Integra. They nodded in unison.

"Who else knows. Asked Seras a few minutes later.

"Just you Integra and Walter" He responded coolly. "You should have seen Integra when she found out, She went from pissing her pants everytime she saw me to skipping around the Mansion singing "I got Dracula na-ne-nana-na-nah"He said

"It was quite disturbing" He added as an after thought.

"I'm sure it was" She added trying to imagine Integra _skip._

A Few Hours Later

"Ooohhhh I get itttt" Said Seras joyfully.

"Get what" asked her master from her bed.

"Royal Undead, Daughter of the Dragon, Draculina, I get it" She added happily.

"Well not yet" Added Alucard seriously.

"Whats not yet?" She asked again confused.

"Draculina" He said

"And when will that be?' She questioned.

"When you become my bride", he stated. Whily laying on top of her "4 poster coffin" and making it soar in the air with him on top.

"Oh really?" She questioned.

"Yes really", He asked now the confused one.

"And what", She asked "Makes you think I'll accept?"

"Oh please Police Girl" "Your thoughts are an open book for me, all throught the movie you kept thinking,

"_Ohh pleaseee he is Soooooo much cuter than thattt"_

"Hmph" was all she managed to say giving up to the fact that she was not going to win.

"Good Morning Police Girl and a Happy Halloween"

"Mornin' Master, Happy Halloween to you too"


End file.
